trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Simmon-Kirk
Federation Councilor for the Republic of Deneva *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Amanda Gloria Simmon-Kirk *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Prime City, Deneva *'Parents: Father:' Randy Kirk - An impulse repair technician. Mother: Gladys Simmon - School Teacher and homemaker. *'Siblings:' 3, two brothers and a sister. James Paul Simmon-Kirk - Older brother, Victoria Denise Simmon-Kirk - Younger sister, Timothy Randal Simmon-Kirk - Younger brother *'Birthdate:' 2278 *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 1.77m *'Weight:' 75.3kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' Amanda wears the best of conservative fashion. She dresses to project solid values and competent ability. She does not pick her own clothes. She has a fashion consultant to do that and the woman does a great job. Outside of professional circles Amanda wears loose blouses and cutoffs. Amanda is a well endowed woman. She frankly has been considering a breast reduction, but it has not bothered her to the point of doing the job. *'Skin coloring:' Coffee triple cream. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Auburn *'Routine Activities:' Running the office, suiting up and showing up. She reads a great deal of Deneva news as she takes the representative part of her job seriously. She does her best to deal with the more exasperating parts and people. Off hours are spent with a hot coco and a juicy mystery novel. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Amanda is a political science Doctorate that took a challenge to put her academic acumen to practical use. So far she is doing well, once she got over the difference between theory and practice. *'Financial Status:' Well off, but we don't talk about that. *'Group Affiliations:' Deneva Combined University. Deneva Liberal Party, Federation Council. *'Personality:' Bright and full of spunk. She can get earnest arguing a point she truly believes in, or grim when she feels something wrong is happening. But up is her natural condition. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Finish a term or two and go back to teaching with some practical experience under her belt. A home and family would be nice as well. *'Physical/mental Problems:' She is a well adjusted human woman in good physical shape. *'Enemies (And Why):' She is too new at this to have enemies. Generic enemies of the Federation and Deneva. *'Special Abilities:' None, a normal Human. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Amanda is still new to the political arena. She has yet to see how bloody it can truly get. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Amanda is the great granddaughter of Peter Kirk. She is blissfully unaware of her famous Great-granduncle. While Dad did do a term in Starfleet it was mainly for the training, and he has never seen deep space service. Amanda grew up among the usual sibling rivalries. The usual ups and down of any good sized home, comforted in the gentle grip of Federation prosperity. She entered politics as an answer to a fellow Professor's challenge to put her convictions and theories of "How Things Ought to Be" to the acid test. Real politics. Due to a particularly slow political year she ran for Federation Council seat, and won. She has been a little battered by the hardball players, but has settled in. *'Position:' Gentlebeing -- She votes what she considers the best interests of Deneva and the Federation, not by any political party platform. In her case that generally follows a classic liberal bent. There have been a couple of inter-party hissys thrown. However they and she are adapting to each other. In general Amanda sees Starfleet as a positive influence. She is suspicious of the saber rattling community both within and outside of the Fleet. Category:Characters Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek